By Chance
by Anya Jones
Summary: One Email becomes two. Two becomes five. Five becomes fifty. Fifty becomes thousands. Thousands becomes...well, who's to say what this really is? Summary sucks, but whatever. Happy reading! Pairings inside. Rated M for future content. Like WAY in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a weird little story that I randomly came up with a couple of weeks ago. I figured maybe I should just get it out there, see if anyone likes it.**

**If not, oh well.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Anya**

**P.S. Yeah, this story is ****_totally_**** gonna be USUK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am ****_soooo _****sorry!**

**I thought I had put these up, but it turned out I'd only created them, then...yeah. Sorry.**

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Happy reading!**

**Love, Anya**


	3. Chapter 3

To: 69anonymous

From: afj1776

Subject: YOUR cat

Sent: 3:42 p.m.

**I can't believe I'm sendin an email. I'm only doin this because you're not answerin ****_my freakin texts_****. God. Not cool, dude.**

**Now.**

**Peter, I swear to GOD. If you don't come get YOUR cat right now, I'm goin to throw it in the street. You know moms allergic—she's goin crazy w sniffles, dude.**


	4. Chapter 4

To: alf1776

From: 69anonymous

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 9:45 p.m.

**Ordinarily, I would delete any message from a stranger. However, it would simply break my heart to find out that a cat was thrown into the street because I said nothing.**

**It seems that you have sent your email to the wrong address. I won't ask how you did that (my address is fairly unique, as much as I despise the one who created it), but you should probably try to fix that soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

To: 69anonymous

From: afj1776

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 3:47 p.m.

**Oh my god, dude! I'm sorry.**

**I got a new phone, so I have to type all the addresses in. Must have held th buttons 2 long. Whoops.**


	6. Chapter 6

To: alf1776

From: 69anonymous

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 9:52 p.m.

**It is truly no problem. To be honest, it's been quite a long time since something happened by chance in my life.**

**I do hope you were able to contact your friend to get his cat. I would hate it if the poor creature were to be left on its own.**


	7. Chapter 7

To: 69anonymous

From: afj1776

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 3:58 p.m.

**Hahahahaha! Totally, dude. But I wasn't real serius. I mean, I was serious about the apology, but, like, b4. Much as I hate Peter's cat, I'd nevr be able to throw it out. I'm not mean enough 4 that.**

**And wat th heck, dude? Why do u type like that? U sound like a txtbook or Cleverbot or somethin.**


	8. Chapter 8

To: alf1776

From: 69anonymous

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 10:12 p.m.

**Pardon me!**

**I apologize for talking like a ****_normal_**** person. In my opinion, it is people like yourself that have ruined the image of the modern world. Now that I know that no animals are to be harmed, I'll bid you goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

To: 69anonymous

From: afj1776

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 4:25 p.m.

**Aaawwww! But I ain't finished sayin hi!**


	10. Chapter 10

To: alf1776

From: 69anonymous

Subject: RE: YOUR cat

Sent: 10:30 p.m.

**...Neither am I.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapters should be up in a couple of weeks!**

**These aren't the only e-mails you'll see in this story, but it won't ****_always_**** be in the form of e-mails, I promise.**

**Happy reading!**

**Anya**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but that's because I recently made the move to Archive of Our Own! My new handle over there is AnonymousObsesser, come look me up!**

**I'm going to move all my stories over there after posting this, so I'll hopefully be able to update a few of them. I still don't know how often that will be, though-it probably won't be too often, and I may just end up waiting to do some mass updates next summer.**

**Regardless, I hope you'll hop over there and check me out! I won't be deleting this account, but I also won't be updating here any more.**

**Sorry if this makes ya'll ditch me!**

**Hope to see you soon!**


End file.
